legendofzeldarpfandomcom-20200215-history
Goddess Hylia
Goddess Hylia Is The Goddess of Time And The White Goddess And The Guardion of The Triforce Appearance: Blue Eyes, Very Long Blonde Hair, And Light Skin. She is also the creator of the master sword link only wields the master sword Now the story The Battle Against Demise: One dark and fateful day, a crack opened up in the earth and the Demon King Demise and his demonic hordes came forth from the fissure. Wanting to make the world his own, the Demon King gathered an army of monsters and together launched a brutal assault the land simply known as the Surface, murdering the people of the land without hesitation, burning its forests and choking its springs all in their lust the take the Triforce from Her Grace. In order to prevent the great power from falling into the hands of Demise, Her Grace gathered the surviving humans on an outcrop of earth with the Triforce and sent them skyward, beyond the reach of evil forces wrecking havoc upon the surface world, and beyond even the clouds. After sending her people skyward, the goddess created a cloud barrier to separate the sky from the world below. With the surviving humans safe above the clouds, the goddess and the five tribes who still lived on the surface joined forces and took up war with the demonic hordes that were assaulting the world and sealed away Demise in the former location of the Statue of the Goddess, restoring peace to the land. The Goddess's Chosen Hero: Hylia, during the long and fierce battle, had suffered grave injuries and knew that the seal would not hold against Demise's immense power. Since Hylia knew that if Demise freed himself it would bring the destruction of the land, she came up with two plans to put an end to the demon king. Her first plan consisted in creating Fi, the spirit that resides in the Goddess Sword, and giving it the purpose of assisting Hylia's chosen hero throughout his journey.Secondly, Hylia decided to abandon her divine powers and immortal form in order to "transfer her soul to the body of a mortal" so that the Triforce, which was created by gods but ultimately not usable by one, could one day be used. Hylia left several messages for the one who would one day become her chosen hero so as to guide him from the edge of time in his quest. Along with these messages, the goddess prepared several trials that would test the hero's power, wisdom, and courage. After completing each trial, the chosen hero would receive one of the three sacred gifts left by Hylia, which would help the hero find his way to the purifying Sacred Flames. However, to reach these trials, the goddess also left the Isle of Songs solely for her chosen hero. This isle houses three melodies that would open the way to the three trials, with each of the melodies being bestowed upon the hero to play on the Goddess's Harp To secure the Triforce from falling into the wrong hands, Hylia hid the sacred relic on Skyloft, within the Sky Keep, but the location was kept a secret for many years. Before passing from the world, the goddess appointed a dragon to protect each region of the Surface: Faron to watch over the woods, Eldin to watch over the mountains, and Lanayru to watch over the desert. Lastly, she appointed the great spirit Levias as warden of the skies. Each of the guardians were left with a part of the "Song of the Hero", a melody that would unlock the final trial for the chosen hero. Hylia entrusted the guardians to teach the chosen hero their part of the song, since should the hero succeed in conquering the last trial, the path to the Triforce will open to him. How She Met Past Hero Link: Long ago, when the three gods of old departed from the world that they created, they trusted their ultimate power, the Triforce, to the hands of me so that i could protect it. I did so throughout the era of me. One day, I then met a person who i chose to be my hero, then gave my blessed Sailcloth to him. Category:Canon Characters Goddesses Skyward Sword Timeline Category:Female Characters